Typically, clock input buffers are used to control inputs to a variety of circuits. For example, in connection with a low power double data rate 2 (LPDDR2) synchronous dynamic random access memory (LPDDR2-S (SDRAM)) or non-volatile memory (LPDDR2-N), the input buffers of all signals, except the clock, can be disabled using a clock enable (CKE) input signal. The clock input buffer consumes power, even when the clock is stable, because the clock input buffer is implemented with a differential amplifier.